


Pierced

by SincerelyMLG



Series: Avengers Headcanons [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Just inferred Spicy, Nipple Piercings, Not Explicitly Spicy, Piercings, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG
Summary: Hello! I was wondering if you are still accepting headcanon prompts? If so may I request how Steve Rogers would react to you having a pierced tongue? And pierced nipples? If not that's fine 😊 I love your blog ❤
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Avengers Headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pierced

This is the first thing that came to my mind and I couldn’t stop thinking about it!

  


But for real…

  * BOY WOULD BE INTO IT!
  * He would have noticed your tongue piercing.
  * At first, he would be apprehensive
  * This wasn’t something that he was used to
  * I mean he knows people get pretty much anything pierced nowadays
  * But it still catches him off guard
  * Then he starts thinking late
  * Wondering what it would feel like
  * Caressed by his tongue
  * Trailing along his…
  * He shakes the thoughts out of his head
  * As much as he can
  * And then its much better than he could imagine
  * He loves the contrast between your soft moans and that hard metal in his mouth
  * Then he is EcsTAtIC when he runs his fingers softly over your nipples
  * You gasp
  * A little worried about his reaction
  * He just stares at you
  * in AWE
  * He winks at you
  * His tongue coming in contact with the cold metal
  * He chuckles as you arch your back
  * “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more beautiful.”
  * You blush and arch your back
  * His other hand coming up to the other breast to play with the metal there
  * He is glad he’d told Nat he wasn’t ready for that
  * Because he’s so glad he has you




End file.
